When The Going Gets Tough
by KrazeeeeeeeKatieeeeeeeee
Summary: Set 3 months after the 2012 olympics. Payson gets the shock of her life and finds herself a new path, ones she's not sure she's ready for. With her family not an option she finds herself turning to her friends for comfort. But what happens when you throw in a sexy gymnastics coach with the power to make her or break her. Will she make it. Will the make it?
1. Puking and Shocks

Hi thanks for reading. This is my fist make it or break it fic so please go easy on me also I think this is a good story line so please don't just read the first chapter and stop I'm going to try update the first few chapters as soon as possible and then go from there depending on whether or not you like it. This is a Payson/Sasha story eventually but not at first. Kaylie/Austin is also a relationship in this story but not a main feature of it. So here goes. The story is set about 3 months or so after the 2012 olympics. There is no emily in this story, at least not yet.

* * *

"Urghhhh" Payson sighed as she sat back and rested he head on the cool tiles of her bathroom wall. She had spent the last hour and a half leant over the toilet puking her guts up.

"You okay honey?" Kim asked, poking her head around the door concern clouding her features.

"Yeah I feel better now it was probably just something I ate" Payson replied getting up off the floor, "However I think I'll go back to bed for now".

"I think that's a good idea, if you feel any worse ring the doctor" Kim said "Are you sure you're okay for us to go I hate leaving you alone like this?"

"I'm fine mum, go have fun tell Uncle Jimmy I said hi" Payson replied, she knew how much her mom was looking forward to this trip. "Besides Lauren, Kaylie and Austin are coming round later now go, get lost" she smiled

"Okay okay I'm going I'm going, enjoy the peace" Kim smiled " at least until your friends get here".

"I will, bye mom"

"Bye sweetie" Kim said as left.

Payson heard the car start up and drive off down the street. She felt bad for lying to her mom but she knew that if she told her the truth she would have never left. In truth this was the third morning in a row that she had woke up and been sick and she couldn't understand it. She was never one of those children that got sick easily, in fact just the opposite she had barely ever being sick in her life aside from the occasional cold but even then they were rare. Oh well, she thought as got in to bed, hopefully it's over with now.

She woke an hour or so later to a frantic pounding on the door. She dragged her self up and out of bed and to the door. She opened it find Kaylie on the doorstep, bouncing up and down like she'd drunk to much caffeine.

"Kaylie what are you doing here? I thought you and Lauren weren't coming over until later" Payson said confused by her friends sudden appearance.

"I know but it couldn't wait so I phoned Lauren and told her to come over early" Kaylie said speaking at a hundred miles an hour.

"What can't wait?" Payson said, confused.

"I'll tell you when Lauren gets here" Kaylie replied "Can I come in"

"Of course" Payson said opening the door wider and letting Kaylie in.

20 minutes later and all three girls were gathered in Payson's bedroom.

"Okay Kaylie, enough waiting" Lauren said, "what was so urgent that it couldn't wait another couple of hours"

"Ummmm" Kaylie replied, not sure how to start

"What Kaylie, whatever it is it can't be that bad" Payson said trying to reassure her friend while also trying not to sound impatient like Lauren even though she was dying to know what it was that had Kaylie so on edge.

"This" Kaylie said getting up and dumping the contents of a carrier bag on to Payson's bed.

It took Payson a few moments to realise what it was she was looking at. She looked up and locked eyes with Lauren, seeing the same confusion she felt echoed in Laurens gaze.

"Kay… What?" Lauren said still failing to grasp what she was looking at.

"I think I might be pregnant" Kaylie said finally

"So you bought the entire stock of home pregnancy tests? " Payson said, now understanding why there were pregnancy tests on her bed but still marvelling at the sheer number of them "Kaylie, there must be about at 20 there at least.

"I know I know" Kaylie replied hysteria seeping into her voice "but I didn't know which one to get so I just grabbed a few and paid and left"

"A few" Payson remarked.

"Payson this isn't funny, it's serious. What if I am pregnant? What will I do? What will I tell Austin? What will I tell my parents? Oh my god my dad is going to kill me. Payson I am going to DIE!" Kaylie's voice got more and more panicked with each question.

"Kay, calm down" Payson said being the voice of reason "Why don't you take a test first, before you start freaking out. It might be negative then you will have been stressing for nothing. Right Lauren?" Turning to Lauren for back up. "Lauren?"

"Sorry what?" Lauren said, coming back to reality.

"What's up Lo?" Kaylie asked "You totally just spaced there"

"I'm late" was the reply Lauren gave

"Well" Payson said breaking the silence, "it's a good thing Kaylie got all those extra texts now isn't it? Are you two just going to just stand there or are you take the damn tests?"

Kaylie and Lauren moved to the bed to each pick up a test. Kaylie picked up two and handed one to Payson. Payson stood there and just looked at the test in her hand.

"Why are you giving me this? I'm not pregnant." Payson said confused by Kaylies' behaviour

"I know that but if take the test too it means we all do it together and at least we know for certain that one test is coming back negative"

"Okay" Payson said, knowing that agreeing would be the quickest way to get Kaylie to take the test.

They each took it in turns in Payson's on-suite. Once Payson had come out of the room they sat in a circle on her bed and set the timer for two minuets.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEP

The timer went off and each girl looked at the test in her hand. After a moment of silence Kaylie and Lauren broke into big smiles and laughed.

"Payson you were right, I was stressing about nothing the test is negative." Kaylie said relieved by the test result.

"Same here" Lauren said "no nappies and crying babies in out futures then. Right Pay?

Silence

Lauren and Kaylie both turned to look at Payson who hadn't said anything. She was sat on her bed staring at the test with a blank look on her face.

"Payson" Kaylie said, worry evident in her tone. "What's wrong? She looked at Lauren.

More silence

Payson blinked twice and then looked at the two girls sat on the end of her bed. All she said was;

"I'm Pregnant."

* * *

So what do you think, do you like it, do you want more. I've got 5 more chapters planned and that's only the first part of the story. As I said this will be a Sasha/Payson story but I could put everything in the first chapter as it would ruin it.

Please review and let me know. Criticism is welcome but no flames please


	2. You're What

So this is chapter two I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who reviewed x

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_Kaylie's gonna kill me _Austin thought as he parked his motorcycle outside Payson's house. He was surprised that Kaylie hadn't been on the phone to him already asking him where he's been. If she had she wouldn't have been happy to hear that he'd overslept… by a lot. _Oh well_ he thought I'm here.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply, and when he got none he knocked again and entered, he figured they were just engrossed in a magazine or something. He walked into the front room and found it empty.

He wandered the house looking for the girls. He was just about to knock on Payson's bedroom door when heard Payson speak. The words she spoke shocked him so much that he had already opened the door and loudly exclaimed "What?" before he had even realised it.

The three girls looked round at him. Kaylie and Lauren were sharing nervous glances with each other whilst Payson stared him straight in eyes and repeated what she had said,

"I'm pregnant"

**Payson POV**

She was in shock. She had never ever expected the test to show that result, she only took it to appease Kaylie and Lauren. Saying the words out loud just served to shock her more, she couldn't believe that she sounded so calm when inside she was majorly freaking out. Her brain was just starting to function normally again when;

"What!" came from the door way. She looked over to see Austin stood there, a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated. Still amazed by the calmness she projected. Her brain seemed to be divided into three parts; one part of her now fully functioning brain was trying to rationalise by saying that it could be a mistake and that she might not really be pregnant. Another part was reminding her of how she'd been ill the last three days for seemly no apparent reason and that being pregnant made sense. The final part was just sat there like an idiot going: I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant over and over and over again.

Whilst this was going on Kaylie and Lauren had stopped sharing nervous glances and were now trying to wrap their brains around it too. Austin was still stood by the door, his mouth gaping like a goldfish.

"It might be wrong, you know" Kaylie said voicing what Payson was also thinking. "It could just be a fluke; it's been known to happen."

"Maybe she should take another test then" Lauren spoke up

"That's a good idea Lo" Austin said, finally snapping out of his goldfish impersonation. "but why do you guys have so many tests?"

"Kaylie freaked out when she thought she might be pregnant and bought the whole store" Lauren explained.

"What?" Austin said.

"I'm not" Kaylie, reassured him "but i thought i could be, and then Lauren thought she might be and we made Payson take one as well, just becuase and here we are now"

"Here we are now" Austin repeated.

"Earth to Payson, are you gonna take another test then?" Kaylie prompted.

"Yeah…..sure…. give me a minute" she said and walked into the bathroom

"Do you really think it's a fluke?" Lauren asked when Payson shut the door to her en-suite.

"No" Kaylie replied in an aggressive whisper, "but I had to say something, she was majorly freaking out over there."

"No she wasn't," Austin said, confused, "She was completely calm"

Lauren and Kaylie looked at him as if he'd sprouted two heads

"Oh right yeah, I forgot this is Payson Keeler we're talking about."

Payson came out of the bathroom then and looked at the people gathered in her room. "It's positive" she said her voice breaking on the last word.

"Awe honey, don't cry it's gonna be fine, you know that test could be defective too" Lauren said trying to comfort her friend.

"What do you want me to do" Payson sobbed "Try them all?"

"Yes" the three voices echoed each other so Payson couldn't help but laugh.

**30 minutes, 5 litres of orange juice and 7 more pregnancy tests later they were all still sat in Payson's room.**

"Well Payson" Austin said, breaking the silence "I think it's safe to say you're pregnant. I'm not sure it's possible for 9 tests to lie."

"You're right" Payson replied "It's time to face facts, I'm having a baby."

"So now there are only two questions left to ask" Lauren said

"There are?" Payson, Kaylie and Austin all said in unison.

"Yes" Lauren replied, rolling her eyes "Who's the daddy? And are you keeping the baby?"

Payson was shocked; the thought of keeping the baby hadn't even crossed her mind. Not that she wanted to get rid of it but with all the shock of finding out she was pregnant she just hadn't had time to think about it. But now that she did she found that she couldn't imagine herself being mom, she couldn't imagine the midnight night feeds, the nappies, the crying, everything. She just couldn't imagine being responsible for another person other than herself, a little person who would depend entirely on her. On the other hand she couldn't imagine getting rid of the baby. Since she found out she was having it is has been like she could feel it, it had become a part of her life without her even realising it. It's now that she understands why Emily left, she understands how hard that choice must have been for her and she understands why she made it. Getting rid of the baby was not an option.

"You okay Pay?" Kaylie asked "you kind of spaced on us for a moment there"

"Getting rid of the baby is not an option" Payson said.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked "don't you want to think about this some more"

"No, I'm sure. I'm keeping the baby" Payson said determinedly

"Well if that's your decision then we'll stand by you, wont we?" Austin said, looking at Kaylie and Lauren

"Of course we will" Kaylie said

"But that still doesn't answer the other question" Lauren said, looking at Payson

"What question?" Payson asked

"Who's the daddy?" Austin said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Payson just stood there and stared at them. She couldn't believe that the father of her baby hadn't even popped into her mind at all, but now that she thought about there was only one person it could be. This thought didn't comfort her as it raised more questions than it answered, for example do I tell him? How do I tell him? Will he believe it's his? How will he react? Millions more kept flying through her brain.

Finally she just said "That's not really important, is it?"

"Not important!" Lauren exclaimed dramatically, "Of course it's important Payson; it's only the father of your baby."

"C'mon Pay tell us" Kaylie coaxed, "whoever it is we're not gonna judge you, we promise."

"Of course we won't now tell us Payson" Austin joined in.

"I can't" Payson said

"You can, you can trust us, you know you can" Kaylie said, confused as to why her friend was this reluctant to tell the name of the father. "Is it someone that we know?"

Reluctantly, Payson nodded.

"Do they go to the Rock?" Lauren asked

"Yes" Payson replied looking at the floor.

"I'm trying to think of guys at the Rock that you know other than Austin, but I'm coming up blank" Kaylie said. She looked at Payson quickly "It's not Austin is it?" she demanded frantically.

"No no no no no no no no noooooooooo, of course it's not Austin. Why would you think that? I would never sleep with Austin, I would never do that to you" Payson explained just as frantically

"Thanks Pay, way to make a man feel good about himself" Austin joked.

"You know what I mean" Payson said.

"I do and I also know that you're avoiding the subject" Austin said "the only guy at the Rock that I ever though you could…." He trailed off and look of disbelief appeared on his face.

"Who Austin, who is it?" Kaylie asked impatiently

"Payson tell me it's not…." He begged as met her eyes across the room.

Payson didn't say anything she just stood there and put her hands on her belly in a protective kind of way.

"Austin who are you talking about?" Lauren asked, nearly dying from anticipation. "Who's the father of Payson's baby?"

Austin didn't answer for a moment the he sighed and sat down on the bed

"Sasha" he said "Sasha's the father."

* * *

So there's chapter two. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review. It really helps me write. The only reason I'm posting this today is because the reviewers inspired me to write more. So please please please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I can't promise it will be tomorrow.


	3. Sasha?

Okay so I realise I haven't updated in about 2 months, but I have been super busy with college and what not. Now I can't promise you regular updates as exams are coming up and they are more important. Thank you all for you amazing response I never thought it would be this popular and I hope I can do the story justice. If anyone would like to beta this story let me p.m me. Here is chapter 3.

* * *

**Sasha?**

"Sorry Austin can you repeat that? I'm sure you just said that Sasha was the father but that's impossible, right?" Lauren said not believing what she just heard.

"I said Sasha is the father of Payson's baby" Austin replied, struggling to believe it himself.

"Nope I'm hearing you wrong. It CAN'T be Sasha's" Lauren said, still not being able to process the information.

"Lauren!" Payson said, grabbing her shoulders and forcing Lauren to look at her. "The baby is Sasha's, it has to be. There hasn't been anyone else"

Lauren stood silent, taking a moment to let the information settle in.

"When?" Kaylie said, speaking up at last.

"What?" Payson replied

"When did it happen?" Kaylie repeated, Payson continued to look blank. "When did 'IT' happen?

"Oh" Payson caught on, "um after the Olympics, the night of the medal ceremony, after the after party."

"So your three months gone then?" Austin said, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah I guess so" Payson replied, sitting down on the bed next to Austin.

"It'll be okay you know?" Austin said, putting his arm around her. "We'll all be here for you no matter what. Even if it involves three am drives to the store because of some weird new craving of yours"

Payson laughed and said "You'll regret you said that"

"Never." Austin promised. Payson smiled.

"Can we get back to the most important part here" Lauren said, coming back to reality and sitting down on the bed on the other side of Payson.

Kaylie, Austin and Payson looked at her confused "Most important part?" Kaylie asked

Lauren looked at them incredulously. "Yeah the most important the part. How? I mean, I know how babies are made I'm not stupid but, you and Sasha?" She looked at Payson "Last time I checked you kissed him and he rejected you and now," she put her hand on Payson's stomach, "now you're having his baby. How did you get from rejected to knocked up?"

"Lauren" Kaylie scolded.

"Sorry" Lauren apologised.

"Okay, I am gonna go for a walk while you girls, err, talk. So I'll be back in about half an hour and I'll bring food. Austin said, wanting to avoid that particular topic of conversation. He looked at Payson "anything you're craving Pay?

Payson scowled at him "No." Then changed her mind and said "Fried chicken, off the bone please."

Austin laughed and made a hasty exit.

"Okay now he's gone spill everything" Kaylie said hopping on the bed.

"Everything?" Payson asked?

"Everything" Kaylie and Lauren replied in unison.

Well, you guys were both at the party; we all sat with Sasha for a bit and then left to dance and what not. Eventually everyone drifted away, Kaylie disappeared with Austin and Lo, I had no idea where you went. Even Sasha had vanished at one point and I was sat at our table alone with a bottle and a half of champagne, so I started drinking. By the time Sasha came back I had drunk about three quarters of it, if I remember correctly, it's a little blurry" Payson said. "Then he sat down, and instead of berating me like expected he poured himself a glass, downed it in one, then poured himself another and sat down. He asked me where everyone was and I told him I had no idea. We sat there drinking and talking about who knows what until the drink ran out. At that point Sasha asked me how much I'd drunk, I told him and he just laughed again. Had I been sober I would have wondered if there was something wrong with him. He said to me, then, that it was time I called it a night and then I got up to leave and the room started to sway, the shoes did not help" she said mock glaring at Lauren.

"Hey you chose to wear them" Lauren replied laughing.

"Back to the story, what happened next?" Kaylie asked impatiently

Payson laughed and continued. "Then he steadied me, put his arm around me and said come on. We had to pause at some point to take off the shoes, and then again a couple of times because I kept dropping them until eventually he just carried them. I think we talked about something but I can't remember what. Then we arrived at my room, he helped me get my key and took me inside. I think I flopped out on the bed at that point. Then he got me a drink and we started talking again."

"Talking? Come on Payson you do not get pregnant by talking" Kaylie said, raising her eye brows.

"Okay I'm getting there, give me chance woman" Payson replied. "Then, I don't know he was talking and he suddenly stopped, I looked over and he was staring at me like he was mesmerised and I found that I couldn't look away even if I wanted to, which I didn't. Time seemed to stop, and he was leaning and then he was kissing me-"

"He kissed you?" Lauren interrupted"

"Lo, shut up" Kaylie said, "go on".

"Yeah he was kissing me and then I slapped him"

"WHAT?" Kaylie and Lauren said together.

"I slapped him, because I was mad after everything that happened after that time I kissed him and he had told me that he did not feel the same. Then I started ranting, I slapped a few more times and then..." she looked and pointed at her belly "you can figure out the rest. The morning after I woke up and he was gone, the next time I saw him was when we were leaving and he kept finding reasons to avoid me. About a week after we got back I managed to talk to him and convinced him that it was a one night thing, that it happened because of the alcohol, that it was a one-time thing and that it didn't mean anything."

"You lied about the last part, right?" Lauren said

"Yep" Payson confirmed. "It was a total lie, but after that we both went back to being friends, or whatever it was we were before, but ever since I've had this feeling that when we're in a room together he just can't wait to get away."

"Honey, I'm sure that's not true" Kaylie said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Yeah you never know, maybe he's secretly in love with you and is hurt that you said what happened between you didn't mean anything" Lauren said joining in the hug."

"Well, that will all change when you tell him he's gonna be a daddy" Kaylie said encouragingly.

Payson pulled away quickly and turned to face Kaylie. "What are you talking about? I'm not telling Sasha the baby's his. Payson said looking at Kaylie as if she had two heads.

* * *

Well that is it for now folks, I hope you enjoyed and again sorry for the late update. Please Please Please review it really does help you write when you know people actually like what you write. Also if possible please login in to review that way if you have any questions I can answer them. See you later. Peace out.


End file.
